Cursed Animals Saga!
by Gallifreyan-Korra
Summary: The Official Collections of Cursed Animals stories for you to read! Featuring The Eyeless Fox, The Lonely Rabbit, The Stabbed Wolf and many new CCA members!
1. The Eyeless Fox

It happened all too slowly, that I remember every single last detail of the last time I ever played animal jam.

It was only a normal Saturday, and it was time for my daily Animal Jam time. I turned on my computer as always and went to Animal Jam, entering my username and password. It logged on perfectly fine as usual, and I wasn't surprised that none of my friends were on. With a sigh, I kinda just had my wolf pace around in the Jamaa Township. Without a doubt, the Township was full to the brim with other players. I put up some items on my trade, and had my wolf sit in a random corner. I knew I'd get trade requests.

Out of the whole request list for trades I got, none of them were really good at all. But then there was one trade that caught my eye. Well, not the trade items, the username of the trader. It didn't seem right, and it gave me chills when I read it out loud. "TheEyelessFox." I clicked decline and looked up his username on the find-a-jammer button. I typed in his name, but it said that the jammer wasn't found. That was weird. I shrugged, but thought nothing of it after. But then I saw him. I saw the actual Fox for this person. But it didn't have a name tag under the animal.

It came along and sat down right next to my wolf. It just... sat there, facing my animal. It had no eyes, but I assumed it was just the X eye option Animal Jam had for animals. But then I heard it. A rasping sound coming from my headphones. It sounded like whatever it was, it had ragged teeth. It was telling me who it was.

"I am The Eyeless Fox. You have deemed yourself worthy. You are the only one who can see me in Jamaa. Would you like to be friends with me?" Was what the voice said through my headphones. I looked at the screen and saw the Fox was looking directly at me, like it was gazing through the screen. It was a solid dark black. I swore it almost looked like a black aura was radiating from it.

I didn't know how to talk to the thing. I wanted to be it's friend, being the daredevil tom boy I was. I guessed the only way to talk to it was to type through my wolf. I typed yes. But when I clicked enter, there was no speech bubble. Only another voice saying yes, a voice that sounded like mine coming through my animal. I tilted my head at the screen. I didn't know how or why this was happening, but I suddenly felt unsafe. Like something was behind me, ready to take me away.

The Fox sprite suddenly had its face twist, and teeth showed. It was smiling. A buddy request was sent to me, and I accepted it, but not without hesitation. I didn't like the look of this fox, and Animal Jam was acting strange. I didn't know if it was safe or not.

I brushed it off as being to paranoid. The Eyeless Fox and I began to talk at my den. The speech bubbles had returned, for him and me. We talked for hours.

But soon it was time for me to log off for the day. We said our goodbyes and I left. I didn't think must of the weirdness of The Eyeless Fox, but I did think of him. He was mysterious, without a player card or name tag under the animal. I thought that it might've been some glitch that some Jammers got. After all, players were always finding weird glitches. But he just stayed on my mind, like he was glued there. I shuddered once or twice just thinking about his sprite. No eyes, just a body.

* * *

I did the same thing the next day. I logged onto Animal Jam, assuming everything would be just like yesterday. But as it got to the screen to choose my server, I noticed right away something wasn't right. All the servers... they were empty. No green bubbles showing how full it was, just... empty. Like every other player was avoiding the game. I didn't know if I should've continued. I tried to click the log out button, but it wouldn't log out. I tried to close the window, but nothing happened.

I sighed. I had no choice but to fully log in. So I did. The world loaded fairly quickly, and I was in the township. It was empty. Even the music was gone. I bit my lip in nervousness, I was getting a little freaked out. Then I saw him. The Eyeless Fox. No eyes, no name tag, no player card. Just the sprite. Only the sprite was different. It had grown more gruesome. I got scared, and I ran to another area. I quickly tried to unfriend him as well. But then I remembered I couldn't- he had no player card. No where to place the button to remove him from your buddy list.

He appeared in the area right after, and it looked right at me through the screen. Its lips drew back to reveal ragged, blood red teeth. Instead of eyes, in their place were two black eye sockets, with red dripping from them. It snarled at me.

"Do not try to escape me, _friend._" I hear from my headphones. I almost screamed as he advanced towards my wolf. Quickly as I could, I brought up the map and clicked on Deep Blue. I was turned to my shark. There was no way he could get me here. Boy, was I wrong.

The thing appeared in the water, like it was still walking on land. Its paws were flailing like it was swimming, the blood from its eyes washing into the blue waters, turning it red and sour.

"You will come with me." He said, and I tried to run again. But nothing would work, like it wasn't registering my mouse. I had no choice but to watch as my animal moved on its own, following The Eyeless Fox.

We headed back to land, we were in Appondale. I silently wondered what he had brought me here for. I watched and for a long time, nothing happened. But then I was turned into a fox, with no name tag. I gulped as I watched. My fox had colors, it was deep blue with silver patches. Then The Eyeless Fox began to guide my fox into an area that shouldn't have existed.

We entered the cave right next to the Appondale museum. Inside it was dark, and jagged rocks came up from the floor and down from the ceiling. The rocks dripped with water, or so I had thought. Instead they were dripping with blood. I shivered as we kept on going, until we finally reached the end.

"Welcome to my home." The Eyeless Fox spoke to my own. It didn't wait for my answer, it simply kept on talking.

"I wasn't always like this, dark and without eyes. I was a regular animal for a regular player. But there was a glitch, I terrible one. It was when my player was doing an Adventure. I was being chased by Phantoms. The player was suddenly logged out, but it left me still in the Adventure to fend for myself. There was nothing I could do to defend myself, and the Phantoms took me to their lair." He told me. The fox began to pace, red once again coming from the empty eye sockets.

"They took me and tortured me, cut my eyes out and destroyed them. Then they rendered me useless, never able to go on another adventure again. They do this to so many of the players, and their account would be destroyed. Then they found a way to keep one account alive, to do their bidding. That account is me." He roared, and the cave shook. I badly wanted this to end, but my mouse could do nothing.

"They freed me from the bonds of an 'account' but in exchange, they make me do their dirty work. The reason why they cut my eyes out is to have something to keep me going. They said they'd give me my eyes back when I've destroyed all of Jamaa. All of the animals who thwart their plans, win the adventures" The fox trailed off, coming close to my animal. It came so close their faces were almost touching.

"I didn't want to do this, but I just want my eyes back... I want to see again, so badly..." He whispered, so soft I could barely hear it. Then he returned to his evil state.

"I have to do this." That was all he said, when he lunged for my fox, and then the screen went black. I tried clicking, but nothing happened. Then the screen came back. My animal was gone, and in its place was a pool or red. The fox was looking right at me now, and said the words again.

"I have to do this." And then it lunged right at me, its ragged red teeth covering the whole screen. Then it just went away. The page exited by itself, leaving me in the chair, panting, trying to figure out what just happened. I shook myself and opened up another page. I went to animal jam, entered my username and password, then clicked log in.

But it didn't find an account with that username. My account had vanished from existence. The last thought I had before exiting the Animal Jam page forever, Was of The Eyeless Fox, and his sad, untold story.


	2. Abductions

One day, I was playing Animal Jam. It was only a normal day, nothing going on. It was pretty happy, I had some good friends. But then it started. Other animals began pooling in certain areas. Anywhere that there was a water puddle, where you could walk through. Everyone was going there. Except me. Because, I didn't know what was going on, and it was scaring me. I learned that whenever something out of the ordinary happens, to STAY. AWAY.

But I knew this was something serious that demanded my attention when my newest friend, SoulEaterLover123, also known as Celestial Plue on Youtube, came up to me.

"What are you doing? You've got to come! Someone's animal was just abducted!" She typed to me. WHAT?!

"Abducted? How? I'm pretty sure someone's just pulling a prank." I typed back, since this day was April 1st.

"It's not a prank! I saw it happen! From the waters in Coral Canyons a black tentacle came out! And it grabbed an innocent animal or player and took it below the water! That was an hour ago, and the player is still missing!" She insisted. Now I was sort of scared.

"Are you sure it's not Animal Jam having a April Fools on us?" I typed slowly, trying to calm myself down a bit.

"I'm sure! I saw it with a my own eyes!" She said. I sighed at the screen. I guess I had no choice but to believe it.

"Alright, where do you want me to go, then?" I typed, sitting back in my chair and waiting for a reply.

"Right to the source. We're going to the Coral Canyon's water puddle." She typed, and disappeared from Jamaa Township, over to Coral Canyons. I sighed, opened my map and went there too. I had some trouble to get there, too. It said it was full for about 5 minutes before someone had left and I could get in.

When the area loaded, everyone was below me. Sitting and staring at the water, talking to one another with fear in the words they used. Text boxes above almost every animal there. I went around to the other side just so I could see myself, or SoulEaterLover. But she was nowhere to be seen. I groaned, maybe it was her who was pulling a big April Fools prank on me.

I clicked on the map to leave, but the map wouldn't open. I raised an eyebrow, and instead clicked on my den button. Nothing. I tried leaving from the points where one area was connected to another, but it wouldn't let me leave.

Then there was a splashing sound from my headphones, and I turned back to the water. SoulEaterLover was right.

Out of the water came a slimy, pitch black tentacle, a dark aura radiating from it. It swayed from side to side, as the other players ran screaming from the water's edge. Then they noticed me, still there, unmoving. They shouted at me to run, to get out of the way. But I was too shocked to do anything. I just sat there, staring at the tentacle on my screen.

Suddenly, the tentacle stopped swaying, and like a snake, the tip bent down as if it was looking at me, straight into my animal's soul. And then in one quick, sudden movement, it snapped forward and wrapped around my animal's waist. Then it lifted it into the air, and slowly sank below the water's surface, pulling my animal down with it.

The screen went black.

It was black for a very long time, and I didn't know what to do. It wasn't logging me out, it was just black. Was I going to end up somewhere, or had the game crashed?

The game answered for me when I found myself in a dark room, where I could only see my animal. It had been on the ground sleeping, like it had been knocked out.

Then the room suddenly lit up, and I stumbled back in my chair, holding my mouth. Before my eyes and my animal, where dozens of test tubes, full of the dead bodies of players' animals. There were bodies on the floor, and the whole section of the animals' underbelly was sliced in half, and emptied. There were no organs or anything inside. Just skin.

As I looked closer at the test tubes, I noticed that all of them had there eyes torn off, leaving nothing but eye sockets. There paws were stuck with needles, and the teeth of each animal were missing. I presumed that they were removed as well.

This was horrifying! Who in their right mind would ever do this! I had my animal back away. I wanted to get out of here. I didn't want any of this! The one thing I wanted was to know who did this.

Then, I felt a tingle along my spine, like I knew someone was coming up behind me. Or, my animal. I squeezed my eyes shut, and had my animal turn around. I didn't open my eyes, I just sat there still, not wanting to move.

And then I heard his voice.

"Looks like someone ended up seeing something they shouldn't be seeing. I wonder why the Phantom Snake didn't bring you here dead."

My eyes snapped open, and I furiously typed and sent a message.

"It's you! Oh my god, it's you! I should've known, only someone like you would do this!"

Standing tall before me was none other than The Eyeless Fox, still creepy as ever. He tilted his head to the side. He didn't know who I was.

"You've seen me before...?"

"YES!" I typed. "You destroyed my friend's account!" I was so mad, that the universe had the idiot notion that it was okay to meet this jerk! Someone was going to die here, and it wasn't going to be me.

He grinned. "Oh yes, I remember. She was the one who wanted to be my friend without the slightest hesitation."

I growled.

"Why are you doing this?! Skinning dead animals, taking out all of the internal stuff and the eyes? What is it you and eyes?!"

The Eyeless Fox laughed.

"The phantoms want to blend in. They need a good disguise, and what better disguise to have than an actual animal's look?" He said matter-of-factly.

I narrowed my eyes. This thing was going to bring Animal Jam down to its knees for the Phantoms!

"But that doesn't answer my question. Wouldn't you need eyes for blending in?"

He laughed.

"How smart, but how dumb. The Phantoms have eyes too, and they'll need to see. You better get ready when Animal Jam falls, because the planning was all mine!" He said in a sing-song voice.

Then he focused on my animal.

"Well, now that you know, I can't let you take this information to the world you belong in. I'm afraid that you'll have to die now."

His eye sockets began to bleed, and his teeth and claws became red with blood. He grinned sickly, almost excited to kill.

"Oh not this time! Not now, not me!" I typed, and suddenly I had no control over my animal. It started to move on its own, and it took an attack stance.

"You're going to try and fight me? I clap at your bravery, but laugh at your stupidity. Don't you know you can't kill what's not there?" And suddenly his image flickered, and his was gone.

"I am nothing but an echo in the game's database, kept alive by the Phantoms. I'm not really real!"

And then he reappeared behind my animal. I gaped, not sure of what to do. My animal was sure to lose.

"Your DEAD!" And with that, he pounded my animal's muzzle with a clawed paw, sending my animal flying and sliding across the cave floor, into a wall. The Eyeless Fox creeped up to it.

"This was unavoidable for you." He said. Suddenly, the dead skins and corpses of animals fro the floor began to twitch. Slowly, they all got up and stalked over to where my animal was cornered, chanting:

"One of us, one of us, one of us, one of us!"

I didn't understand what they meant. He said my animal was going to die!

"The Phantom poison is seeping into your body. In a matter of moments, you'll be _one of us._" He said. "Oh, and since you'll be joining my job, you won't be needing those."

With two swift movements o his paws, my animal's eyes were sliced right out of its head, and they dropped to the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood and some other fluid. I cringed and turned my head away from the screen, not wantin to see that.

Then the eyes were collected by the dead skins, and they slinked away, back to their positions on the floor, but still whispering:

"One of us, one of us."

That continued for a few minutes, and then the screen faded black. It stayed black, and then:

WHAM!

A picture of my animal's face filled my whole screen. It looked so haunted, the eye sockets were bleeding and full of the veins the eyes had been connected to. And there was a low, haunting howl in the background. It was like it was staring right into my soul.

Panicking, I tried turning off the computer, but it wouldn't. Nothing worked. And that picture stayed glued to the screen. It was stuck. There was no way to get rid of it! I couldn't do anything.

I screamed. At the top of my lungs, I screamed in terror. And then I realized my headphones were still on my ears. The low howling was gone. Just the picture remained. But then I heard it-

"One of us."

And then the game, picture, and the computer just died. Shut down. I found my hands shaking, and I whimpered. No more.

I fled to my room, and never touched animal jam again.


	3. The Lonely Rabbit

Have you ever seen those New Jammer rabbits? You know, those white rabbits with the default eyes that just _sit_ there for hours until you get creeped out and leave? Well, I've uncovered the truth about those rabbits, and you might want to rethink having a rabbit friend...

It all started two days ago. I was on Animal Jam, of course, and another one of those creepy New Jammer rabbits came into Jamaa Township. I shifted in my seat a bit, I never liked those rabbits. But this one...was different. It tried to talk to other animals, but everyone ignored it. I guess they felt the same way about New Jammer rabbits. They really are a bit creepy! So, then the rabbit came up to me, and said:

"Please play with me...I'm lonely."

Soon, my heart softened for the poor player and I decided to play with it. After all, no one could possibly do me harm for playing with a New Jammer rabbit...right?

"Alright, you New Jammer. I'll play with you." I typed with a sigh, wondering why it was always me who got into this kind of stuff. I had a guess that it was just my nature. After all, I'd lately seen that Non-Members were being treated unfairly.

The rabbit hopped up and down with glee.

"Come with me!" It said, than hopped off in the direction of Appondale. I raised an eyebrow, but followed the rabbit there anyways.

"Try to catch me!" The rabbit squealed happily, bouncing all over the place. _This rabbit is a hurricane!_ I thought. _How does it move so fast?!_

The rabbit continued to bounce off of everything, and sadly, I couldn't catch it once. The rabbit laughed at me.

"Too slow! Want to try again?" It asked, and then went to Kimbara Outback. I groaned, yet still followed the rabbit. I wasn't done with it, I still had a few questions to ask it.

"Hey, rabbit?" I asked.

"Nope! Gotta catch meeeee!" The Rabbit ignored all of my attempts to try and talk to it, and still evaded my Arctic Wolf. I growled in frustration, switched to my eagle, and continued to chase the rabbit. When I finally saw an opening in the Rabbit's routine, I lunged and caught the thing.

"Now will you answer my questions?" I asked. But when the rabbit turned to loo at me, I saw an eagle's talon marks scratched into the rabbit's side. And to my surprise, it was Bleeding. Blood, in a kids game? WHAT?!

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I typed. The rabbit laughed.

"Thanks for playing with me! I'll come for you tomorrow!" The rabbit said, then hopped off into a part of the area that didn't even exist. I shrugged, that was unusual. Well, since the rabbit was gone, I could talk to a few of my friends.

So while I was doing that, I told her about the New Jammer rabbit I had played with. She looked horrified.

"Derp, you can't do that! There's a reason everyone avoids those New Jammer rabbits, bad things happen if you get on their good side!" She told me.

"I highly doubt I was on its good side. I somehow managed to make it bleed...and on a kids game no less..." I mumbled.

"That's the start of it, you know! You can't play here tomorrow, or you'll be in grave danger! It's going to come for you, Derp!" She warned me, but the warning fell on deaf ears.

"Yeah yeah, I'm sure you're just having a go at me. I'll... think about it." The rest of my time on AJ went by in a blur, hanging out with friends and all. We gathered in Epic Wonders and told other stories, and I told of my adventures in fighting the phantoms. So when I logged on the next morning, I wanted it to be like that everyday.

And yet, my stupidity lead to these next events.

When I logged on, it was dark. I could barely see my animal, and there was no other animals in the area. It was like the Halloween areas had come early. _What's going on? _I asked myself. Then I heard a hopping sound. I looked to see the same rabbit I had played with yesterday staring at my Arctic Wolf. Its eyes looked dead, they were glazed over. The wound I had given it yesterday was covered in crusty, dried blood, and it looked infected. I almost threw up.

"Play with me... I'm lonely..." When it spoke, the voice went deep, like it was speaking for someone else. I cringed, and tried to move my poor Wolf, but it was frozen to the spot. As I looked, I could see a dark fog swirling around her. The rabbit laughed.

"It's good to know you'll always play with us!" It said, and dark figures were walking up behind it. I gaped.

"We are the Clan of the Cursed Animals." One of them spoke. "You've met one of us before, and we've since watched you every day. You will be ours soon."

I'd met one of them before? Then it hit me.

"The Eyeless Fox... He's one of you?!" I asked.

The rabbit laughed. "We are all one. You may know me as The Lonely Rabbit." It spoke.

"Why do you want me? What have I ever done that may interest you in me so much?" I asked, wanting answers.

"That information is not for your ears. You will join us... You _WILL_ help us!" The Lonely Rabbit threatened me.

I growled. "Not in a million years, you thing! Your kind is not welcome in Jamaa!" I typed furiously.

One of the shadowed figures scoffed. "Who gave you the power to speak for the whole of Jamaa?" He snarled. "Haven't you forgotten what we told you? We were once regular Jammers! We only want what belongs to us!"

"I don't belong to you! No one does! I _won't _join you!" I hissed. The shadowed figure sighed.

"She's all yours this time, Lonely Rabbit." He said, and the other figures retreated into the cover of the dark area. My wolf was suddenly lifted off the ground and constricted in the dark fog.

"Looks like you aren't ready in this account, either." The Lonely Rabbit sighed, moving his ears like arms to control the black fog. I watched in horror as my Wolf was being stretched out to its limit, paws being pulled all in opposite directions.

"So for now, you're mine." It grinned sickly, making a final pull and my Wolf was ripped apart. My jaw dropped open as blood and insides came raining down on The Lonely Rabbit. The Lonely Rabbit giggled, its sweet, cute voice returning as it hopped over and collected my Wolf's heart and brain.

"Now we can play with each other forever!" It squealed with glee, rubbing around in my wolf's blood, and making me sick. Then the Animal Jam screen went black and it logged me out. I sat there, jaw hanging open in shock. I shook my head, trying to grasp what had happened. The only thing I could think of was the Clan of the Cursed Animals, of The Lonely Rabbit and The Eyeless Fox, and I realized...

Jamaa was at war.


	4. The Stabbed Wolf

You're back again for another tale? Good. It's time you all knew the whole story. I'll tell it piece by piece. This pat is about the next member of the Clan of the Cursed Animals, and when I find out more about their work...

I had yet another Animal Jam account by now, and I was extra careful not to get into anything unusual. I hid from being known, I even had to hide from the friends who knew about my little events. I did everything in my power to stay away from the CCA. Rares had come out in that new eagle adventure, so for me, rares didn't matter anymore.

I was getting more and more bored of Animal Jam now without the drive to get certain rare items, because now all you had to do was continuously play that Eagle adventure. And even that rose suspicions with me, so after awhile I stood clear from even adventures. My drive to play adventures was blocked by paranoia of meeting those creeps again. I was beginning to be trapped by my fear of the CCA. I didn't know their power, and I didn't know what they wanted with me...

Yet, even with my drastic measures, they still found me...

I was in my den, decorating it to my new wishes. I was beginning to doubt my encounters had ever even happened. But those doubts were quickly quelled when my screen went black- by now I knew the sign. It was them, yet again. And I started to panic. My animal ended up in a large field of purple grass and black flowers, and there was dried blood stains in splatters around her.

"Leave me alone! This is harassment!" I typed out, but there was no one there.

Yet.

I took another moment to take in my horrifying surroundings and saw dead, rotting corpses of long since gone animals. Flies were flying around the dead bodies, and there was a sick, brownish-yellowish fluid leaking from some of them. I wanted to hurl at the sight. In other patches of dried blood were complete skeletons. The dried blood around these was a brown color, saying that these were here for a long, long time. I cringed, is this where all animals end up in the end? I looked at each body carefully. Rabbits, Tigers, all of the animals available. Except for two. The Wolf and Arctic Wolf, there wasn't a corpse to be seen of them. That made me wonder.

"Am I going to meet the CCA's Wolf now?" I typed out. A sick laughter rang out around the area.

"Quite correct, DerpasaurusRex. Although in this account, you are..." The voice was less of something I'd think that would come out of a CCA member's mouth, but it still gave me the shivers.

"Never mind. Your username does not concern me or the CCA." The figure- a wolf- stepped out into my view, leaving blood red footprints behind him.

Okay, The Lonely Rabbit and The Eyeless Fox couldn't match up to this one.

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened at the animal in front of me. The wolf was a silver with black swirls and regular deep blue eyes, but coming from its back was a large, sharp knife. Dried blood was all over his fur, and there was new, fresh blood layering on top.

I wanted to scream. Who knew Animal Jam could be such a horrific place?!

"I am The Stabbed Wolf. I've brought you here to my home to show you what we've done, what our process is. You see all of these animals lying here?" He moved his tail in a pointing motion.

I gulped. "Yes..." I typed.

"These are all of the animals we killed for the Phantoms... Remember this one?" He pointed to a rotting fox body. It was the fox I had been killed as by The Eyeless Fox!

"I get it... The Eyeless Fox lures them in, The Lonely Rabbit takes what it wants, and you keep them here in your...home." I hissed. "You're all sick!" I shouted. "All three of you!"

"Three?" The Stabbed Wolf asked. "Oh no, I am not the last of the Clan of the Cursed Animals." He said, a sick grin stretching his muzzle out.

I growled. "So why me? Why am I so important?"

The Stabbed Wolf sighed. "Such nagging... Fine. I will tell." He took a breath.

"Out of all the people we've taken animals from and killed, only YOU have returned to Animal Jam. Only you have the courage to help us in our war..." He said.

"I WON'T JOIN YOU! I said it once, I'll say it a thousand times! I'm not joining you! All I wanted was a NORMAL time on this site, but you've ruined it with your constant visits!" I typed.

"Then it seems you are a cursed animal as well..." The Stabbed Wolf said smugly.

I roared. "NO!" And with that, my animal lunged at the crazy wolf and clawed at him. The Stabbed Wolf roared loudly and shook my animal off. Then he began to grow in size, and he wrapped his tail around the knife protruding from his back, pulling it out and holding it at me, ignoring the eruption of new blood flowing down his body and splattering to the ground.

"You are still not ready. We will keep at you until you are, Derpasaurus." His voice deepened as he grew to the size of an average real life horse, his eyes narrowing and his lips were drawn back in a full snarl.

I watched as the intense battle between my animal and The Stabbed Wolf went on before my eyes. I silently willed for my animal to win and live, but I lost hope as the battle drew on and she was beginning to lose life force.

Finally, after a long and fierce battle, my animal fell to the ground, covered in cuts that were bleeding. She struggled to breathe as The Stabbed Wolf crept up to her, his rage radiating off his body and a purple mist that swayed like tentacles.

"You fought well, my poor animal..." I whispered to the screen.

"You are improving, you know. Maybe you will be ready soon..." He said to my dying animal.

"I still have questions for you..." I typed.

"No more will be revealed to you now. He won't allow it." The Stabbed Wolf whispered.

"Who, The Eyeless Fox? He's your leader, right?" I typed.

The Stabbed Wolf threw his head back in uproarious laughter. "The Eyeless Fox? Our leader? No, he was only the beginning, my dear. You have worse yet to come. But for now, you will sleep in my home. They will enjoy the new company." He hissed, talking about the rotting corpses all around.

He brought up his tail, the knife aimed downwards at my animal's neck, and he plunged it downward with such a force that when it sliced through my animal's cooling flesh I heard a sickening _crack_ as the neck bone shattered and the knife went right through. My animal's head fell still as her eyes glazed over, and The Stabbed Wolf wrenched the knife from her and stuck it back in his back, and the constant bleeding slowed.

Then he turned to the screen. He turned to me. "Unless you join us, we will keep on ruining your Animal Jam life, again and again, body after body until you finally break. How many innocent animals will die because of your stupidity?" He hissed up at me.

"For my sake and Jamaa's, I won't help you start a war!" I shouted at the screen in anger.

"Then your accounts will continue to die over and over. Don't even think about quitting Animal Jam for good, you've been lured in forever. You cannot escape us..." He replied. Then he once again took his knife in his tail, then threw it right at me through the screen. I yelped as my screen suddenly cracked and the computer went dead.

I whimpered. This was far worse than I thought. These animals had a living consciousness inside the game, and if they could do damage in the real world, then who knows what they could do.

I gulped, and prayed for it all to be over soon.


	5. The Bone Dragon

Here we are again, my friend. The last one wasn't to much for you, then. Good. Well then, no time to lose. Here's this story...

Five months later, I was still avoiding Animal Jam. I had ignored the The Stabbed Wolf, and I hadn't come back. Nowadays I only laughed at him, thinking he was wrong about me. I was not brave. I was not fierce. I was a coward.

But The Stabbed Wolf had left me scarred. No one in my life even knew me anymore. My parents, my friends... everyone. They thought I was losing it. Every day I would wake up, and stay in my room, far away from any screen. Whether it was a TV, Computer, Itouch, DS, anything, I never went near it. I didn't know anything, they could jump from device to device for all I knew.

My room was dark. I never opened the windows, I never turned on the lights. It was like I couldn't live in the light anymore. The walls were cluttered with scribbled drawings of each of the CCA I had met. The Eyeless Fox, The Lonely Rabbit, The Stabbed Wolf. Before and after pictures. Before, when they seemed like normal-ish Jammers, and after, when they had their hideous transformations to battle mode or something like that. What a cruel world I lived in.

But one night, I found out that 'safe' was a word that didn't exist anymore.

My parents were on the computers. I snuck off to my room to go to bed. 11:00 PM, read the clock. I turned off my light and hopped into my bed, pulling the black and white cover over me. Tonight seemed darker than before, all I could see was my radio clock's green numbers.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. But I didn't stay completely asleep, no. I soon began to have a dream. I was sitting down, and darkness surrounded me. Then I began to see white bars appear all around me, like a cage. But these were not bars.

These were animal bones.

I shouted in surprise and backed up until I hit the other side of the cage. This wasn't right. I knew something was terribly wrong.

"This isn't fair! You can't invade my dreams, psychopaths!" I shouted out into the darkness. "Leave me alone! I'm not going back to Animal Jam!"

"But we've left you alone for five whole months! Surely you have recovered..." A voice rang out through the void.

"Then you've not done your homework, sicko. I've gone almost nuts with the last one of you! Go away!" I hissed angrily.

"But I'm not even here yet! Honestly, I don't like you. You've got the others of the CCA begging you to join, but I think we could manage without you." The voice groaned.

"Well then tell the others that! Is it that hard to stop stalking someone?!" I asked.

"What, you'd think they'd listen to me? I may be higher up in the ranks, but the order to keep you are from the very top. I can't do anything." He sighed. "Well, I suppose I'll introduce myself now."

The voice stepped out of the shadows it was hiding in and revealed itself to me. My jaw dropped.

This was a _DRAGON?!_ Dragons aren't even in Animal Jam! On top of that, there was no skin or ANYTHING on him! He was nothing but bone!

"I am The Bone Dragon!" He greeted me with. I took a closer look at his body and noticed something odd.

"Wait, if you're a dragon, how come your body looks Arctic Wolf like?" I asked.

His head fell like I'd hit a nerve.

"Yes, I was an Arctic Wolf before the Phantoms recruited me. I always wore a Dragon-type outfit, and used the bone design rather the regular design. But when I joined with the Phantoms, they turned me into a dragon! How AWESOME is that?! The Phantoms aren't that bad as you think, you know." The Bone Dragon said.

"Yeah, because having their creepy cursed animals stalk an innocent girl living in the real world doesn't make them bad." I deadpanned. "How're you even here? This is a dream for crying out loud! I mean, I saw what The stupid Stabbed Wolf did to my computer, but really?" I asked, skeptical.

"Oh please. The Phantoms attack by putting the animals to sleep. And you really think walking inside dreams is impossible for us?" He shot back.

Man, this one had an attitude.

"So are you gonna lecture me about joining you too? It's not going to work. I'm not as much scared of you anymore, I know you won't kill me." I hissed.

"Maybe not you..." The Bone Dragon mumbled. "We can kill anyone close to you in your life just as easily." He threatened.

I jumped at him, but hit the bone bars, growling in rage. "You wouldn't dare!" I thundered angrily.

"Try us." The Bone Dragon said, his eyes darting to my arms. "Mind you, your flesh looks rather tasty."

"WHAT?!'" I asked, completely taken aback.

"What? That's what I do! I get to eat the flesh of the dead animals who live with The Stabbed Wolf. Since I have no flesh, I guess it's a drive or something." He started to pace around my cage.

"You are just plain crazy." I mumbled under my breath.

"Why thank you!" He beamed at me. I raised an eyebrow. "But never mind that, all I was sent to do is make you realize that even off of Animal Jam, you're not allowed to slip away from us." He growled lowly, saliva dripping from his mouth.

"Gross." I mumbled.

"There's no need for you right now, so I get to eat your flesh now!" He exclaimed happily, and my bone cage crumbled.

He looked at me funny. "Great. I have to fight you?"

I looked down at myself and found I was my Arctic Wolf I'd once had! I grinned.

"If I'm the one in control this time, maybe this once I can win!"

But boy, was I wrong. He took me down pretty quickly, and didn't even give me a chance to speak. He let out a thundering roar and began to rip me apart and eat me.

And then I woke up screaming. I looked at my radio clock. 1:00 AM. And then a thought crossed my mind-

_Come to Animal Jam._

Almost like I was in a trance, I got out of bed and went down the hallway. Everyone in my house was asleep, so the computer was open. I turned it on and typed in an account name I never heard of before: DarkJamaa.

I entered the password...

And hit play.


	6. The Half-Faced Tiger

What? You're mad at me for leaving you with a cliffhanger from the last one? Sorry, but that was where this story started, I had to stop. But now you're here again, no need to hold a grudge. Here we go.

So, I had logged into AJ through the account named DarkJamaa. It took a long time for it to actually log in, and when I got in, I wasn't in anywhere I've seen. I was placed in a Dry, Desert looking area with skulls of dead Tigers littered everywhere. There was no animal, either. It looked like this was for my eyes only. I sighed.

"Lemme guess- CCA's Tiger?" I talked to the screen. I knew they could hear me.

Well, I was right, because a tiger stepped into the area.

And wow, the tiger was a sight. Half of the tiger's face was gone, yet the eye was still in place, only it rested loosely in a bone cradle.

I honestly had enough of bones that day.

"Hello." The tiger said with a small smile. There was a sly and sneaky attitude to this one, I could already tell.

I sat back in my seat. "Yeah yeah, you must be here to lecture me about- wait a minute." I paused, replaying the sound of the tiger's voice in my head, and my eyes bulged. That wasn't right... Could it be true?

"Wait... You're a _GIRL?!"_ I shouted, shocked.

"What, is that a problem?" She snapped at me angrily.

I shrugged. "Not really, I'd just assumed only males were dumb enough to be like this..."

The Tiger unsheathed her claws. "I'm not dumb. I came here because of my face." She hissed.

"So... half a face... The Half-Faced Tiger?" I guessed her name.

She sat down. "Correct. Now, I think I'll begin..." She began to pace.

"Oh please, I'm not scared of you. I know what your motives are, you won't kill me." I challenged her, crossing my arms.

"Motives? Oh honey, you have no idea what are motives are except for that fool's, The Eyeless Fox." She growled. "He shouldn't have told you his back story, but he didn't know you'd come back. You spread the word to your closest friends, and now we could be exposed. But it doesn't matter now, does it? I suppose I could tell you our motives now.." She sighed, sitting down and flicking her tail.

"Well, I'll start off with The Lonely Rabbit, and why it joined us. It was a New Jammer for a long time, it liked the default look. But the other Jammers of Jamaa thought it creepy and avoided it at all costs. All it wanted was a friend, someone to play with. But no one talked to it, no one even acknowledged it. That kind of treatment would drive anyone into madness. We found it huddled in the very corner of Jamaa, crying out for a friend, for someone. We became its friends, and we give it new friends." The Half-Faced Tiger explained.

I only listened, not saying a word. This was about the most entertaining thing I had done in awhile. And it felt great to finally have some more answers, more information about the CCA.

"The Stabbed Wolf... he became the monster he is because of me. I was his friend before we both got into all of this... Then I disappeared, and he had a crazy notion I was taken by one of the Jammers. So he took a sword, a regular Jammer's item, and used his rage and hurt to turn it into a real weapon. And once he killed, one, it was just too fun for him to stop. The Phantoms heard of his actions, and they recruited him. We were back together as friends, but he was addicted to killing, and he kept his corpses with him, always." She said softly.

"You... you feel guilty! You're guilty for bringing him into this!" The first of the CCA to still feel emotion! Real, selfless emotion!

"The Bone Dragon... He's.. not very explainable. The poor little Arctic Wolf who always dressed as a dragon of bone, laughed at constantly by his fellow animals. He was an outcast in a fool's perfect paradise. The Phantoms gave him everything he wanted. And then he grew tired of his boney self, he wanted to have flesh again. And by eating other animals' flesh, he thinks his will grow back. Mad, that one is. He may be qualified for the CCA, but he doesn't have a brain. Literally." She mumbled.

"And what about you?" I pressed.

She sighed sadly. "I was attacked by a creature born to the Phantoms. They stopped their abomination, but not before it ripped half of my face off. The Phantoms didn't want anyone seeing what they could do, so they offered me a spot in the CCA. I knew I was a freak now, and I would never belong with the other animals again. So I went with them." She finally finished her stories.

"I see. And, what was the point of that whole story? That's not going to make me join..." I mumbled.

"No. That was to show you that you have no emotions left. A human like you would've felt bad or sorry for these poor animals, what led them astray from the tyranny of the Alphas. They only ended up this way because of the raw emotions they felt." The Half-Faced Tiger growled.

I realized that she was right. I hadn't even felt one bit of sorrow or anything! Evil or not, these animals needed some sympathy. Yet, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't supply them with any.

"You are progressing in your transformation very well, honey. And you think you're being clever, that you're fighting back, stopping our plans. You've got another thing coming." She spat at me.

"Tell me this, Half-Faced Tiger..." I spoke suddenly. "If members of the CCA aren't supposed to have emotions, then aren't you breaking the rules?" I asked very seriously. "Boy, if your leader found out... I bet it would be terrible for you!"

Ha! Blackmailing the CCA!

Her eyes seemed to spark with rage as she pounced, and WHAM! Her half-ripped off face was righthin the screen, so close I could the veins that once connected the eyeball to the inside of the skull. I shuttered as she spoke.

"You don't even know him yet. You can't' tell him if you've never met him." She said slyly. "Face the facts, honey. Your lack of emotions and crazyness that's continuously growing will make you join us. In the end, you are your worst enemy in this."

I narrow my eyes. "So, you going to do the signature ending? Killing my animal? Oh wait, there is no animal!" I fake gasped. "What're gonna do now? Just walk away?" I teased.

She also narrowed her eyes. "I'm not as much of a killer as the others. Mind you, I do kill. I don't like killing animals important to us. Every time we kill one of your animals, you always seem to hate us more. I told my leader that. He's let me not summon an animal with you. It's not like we need one here to talk to you. The barriers are coming down, and no one will be safe after they do." She replied.

"Barriers? What barriers?" I asked, suddenly intrigued.

"No more information of you, honey. More than enough has been shared this night." She told me. "And what you said about walking away.. that sounds like a better option this time."

I could only stare at the screen as I saw her do exactly that.

She walked away.


End file.
